PUMPKIN
by cliniquehappy
Summary: a little drabble about what happens in a field an Ouran with pumpkin guts and the twins and Tamaki and Haruhi and a surprise end


Pumpkin

First off I DON'T OWN A THING! At all nodda

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction EVER! So I will take your criticism without complaints. So instead of boring you here are the gods.**

It's October and Halloween is about two weeks away. Supposedly there is going to be a trick or treat ball and as usual Tamaki was up to his "oh wouldn't it be lovely to have some commoner traditions for the ball!" and blah blah blah…

"Haruhiiii…" great now what does he want Haruhi thought not so nicely, as usual

"What Tamaki Sempai?"-

"We are going pumpkin picking!" this is not what she was expecting more like _"Haruhi you and Daddy are going to have matching costumes for the ball wouldn't that be lovely?" _but this is definitely not what she expected.

"Yea Sempai, sounds like fun. I haven't done that since my mom has died. This will be fun" _I hope._

"When are we going?"

"Now!"

About 40 min pass and they arrived at the pumpkin patch

"Okay everyone pick one pumpkin each." Kyoya informed them. It only took about 15 min for everyone to find the "perfect" pumpkin. Oddly enough Hunny's looked like a bunny.

"So where are we going to carve them?" haruhi asked out of natural curiosity.

"Back at the school, but outside of course." This answer came from Kyoya

About another 40 min passed and they were in one of the field of Ouran and Kyoya provided knives for everyone and a bag for their pumpkin guts. It started out all peacefully then Hikaru was trying to fling pumpkin guts and juice off his hand, but as t came off some flung on to Tamaki's head and so the pumpkin guts war began…

… "You devil twin! You planed that!" Tamaki yelled and pointed his finger at Hikaru

"I did not mean it my lord but I sure did play out perfectly." Hikaru snickered while Karou was trying to hold in his laughter

"oh yea well take this!" and Tamaki flung some of his guts at Hikaru who dunked out of the way and hit Karou right in the face, cutting him off during his giggle fit so Karou picked up some of his guts threw them at Tamaki who dunked and the guts landed on Kyoya who gave the ultimate death glare right at the three of them "will you three stop acting like children your making a huge mess!"

Luckily Mori, Hunny and Haruhi were on the side lines of thing.

Mori was done with his as well as Hunny, being strong from karate and kendo helps in this particular cutting area. So they were helping Haruhi cut hers when she asked for it (not too often but when she couldn't make the knife go further she would ask for some assistance)

During the guts war (no one listened to Kyoya) they were running all over the place and as hikaru went to dunk Tamaki's gut collided right with Haruhis backside. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see her reaction. Tamaki was frightened that he had hurt her the twins were scared of her reaction and Mori was really mad at Tamaki for being so foolish and upset at himself for not being there to block the gut attack. While Hunny was eating cake and Kyoya grabbed his notepad to jot some things down. "Haruhi if that satins it will be added to your debt."

"Oh no I won't, because if it does stain Tamaki sempai is going to pay it off and get me a new uniform." She stated so calmly that Tamaki now feared for his life

"Of course my daughter I will replace your uniform and pay for the stain if one occurs."

"good." Haruhi stated quietly and resumed her work. They all thought that it was okay to resume their work as well but what they didn't know is that the three by themselves were making a plan to get back at them.

"Okay. Ready?." Haruhi asked the others two in a whisper so no one else heard her. Mori and Hunny both nodded and all at once they all threw their pumpkin guts like bombs ( all of their pumpkin guts were in the plastic bags) Haruhi's landed an Karou and Hunny's landed on Hikaru while Mori threw his a bit harder than necessary at Tamaki to get back at him for haruhi (go Mori sempia!)

"Ahhhhh!..." the twins and Tamaki were helpless and they ran for their lives but there was no reason Mori, Hunny and Haruhi just stood there pleased with their work and high-fived each other a job well done.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Haruhi asked the three when they came out of the bathrooms after cleaning up and changing in to clean clothes.

"yes." The all answered at the same time

"Good now let's go home." Haruhi rode with Mori and Hunny. On their way to drop haruhi off Hunny fell asleep in both of their laps cuddling his bunny to his chest.

Mori helped haruhi out of the limo and walked her up to the door.  
"Thank you Takashi." Haruhi said and kissed her boyfriend on the lips a good night.

"You're welcome haruhi anytime" he said as he kissed her back.

A/N: so yea there is my first fanfic and I won't be adding on to it. I'm not quite sure if they do grow pumpkins in Japan but hey its October and I carved two the other day and I didn't get in to a pumpkin gut war but I occurred to me why not do a story about that and so I did lol. So please review and comment if you would be so kindly to-do so. :D thanks a bunch! ** oh and I am not the greatest speller ever and my grammar is terrible so yea you are no forewarned!**


End file.
